Oz and Xander along with 'the srhimp?
by B.A.D.Child
Summary: Uh it's one thing that my weird brain drew up have fun and again flames well be used to kill the people with wings.


Sitting there close enough to him to smell his sent had a very dizzying affect…a shiver went up my spin and I shook my head to try and clear it.

why the hell am I smelling him any way gods above help me I sighed and tried to focus on the speaker at the front of the room.

It was three months in to College and I was in the 'applied for' classes, the ones were you got to fuck around with actual stuff instead of watching the teacher do it for you.

I was in college and in college things changed.

Like the fact that I was no longer part of my pack…no longer part of a family and that I was all alone with no back up no help what so ever and that there was no big 'some one' that was going to be with me for ever…after that asshole fucked that up for me to….he had gotten me kicked out of my own pack for something that hadn't even been my fault…he had ended up killing one of the other young bulls over me and I ended up getting blamed for his death.

The only reason why I had been there was because he had asked me to meet him and that was enough of an excuse for that asshole to kill him.

I shook my head to drag my self out of my memory and tried to focus back on the teacher that was standing there pissing away the class talking about shit we already knew…if this was what this dumb ass teacher was going to be talking about then I wanted out.

I sighed and got bored after trying to lesson to the professor mutter on and on about sub atomic particles and their use in our every day life…why the hell I was taking this class was beyond me. I smacked my head lightly on the desk pretending to pass out I heard the chuckles from my class mates and hid my smile by covering my face and fake sleeping threw the rest of the class.

"Mister Water's can I please speak to you…?"

"Yes Professor sire" I sighed and turned back to him.

"Was there something you found boring about my class today that you went as fair as to make fun of it?"

"Yes…yes there was…I was told to believe that this class was suppose to stimulate your brain not turn you comatose…and I sorry about the fact that your brain is so ready to absorb this shit that half of this class learned by the time they were like 13…I sorry that your class bores the hell out of every one here and I'm sorry that you don't realize that this is not a class for second graders…now if you don't mind I have to go sign up for something else more stimulating…like sex Ed. class or maybe I'll just go get lade screw the sex Ed." I huffed and walked out…as I did there were cat calls and whistles from the ones that had staid and hear my rant.

I bowed and thanked them…I smiled and went after the one girl that I needed to talk to.

"Willow….Willow Rosenberg…stop, stop please"

She stopped and turned to me; I jogged up to her and sighed.

"Thank you…uh I have a favor to ask of you and I was just wondering if…OW" I yelped as a foot ball hit the back of my head I went tumbling side ways in to some random guy.

It just happened to be the same guy that had been sitting next to me in class the one that smelled so dam good.

We went to the ground in a heap, he had some how ended up on top of me.

I looked up at him and saw his eyes flash and knew what he was immediately…I shivered and tried to get out from under him, he didn't move right away, he lay there on top of me for what seemed like ever, I could smell him better and by the way he nostrils were flaring he could smell me as while.

"You guys ok?" Willow had touched his shoulder and his eyes flashed once more, I touched his arm and smiled up at him then over at Willow.

"Yeah, I'm find nothing bruised but my ego…" he stood up and grabbed my hand pulling me up with him.

"Uh…oh yah the favor I need help with a project I'm doing and since your pretty and have brains I was kind of hopping you would help me with it…cause the teacher doesn't take me seriously and I was hopping to get your help with that if it isn't to much of a problem and I'm going to stop talking now…" I smiled shyly at her, and him.

"What's the project?" Willow asked smiling back at me, I smiled more warmly at her and stepped closer.

"Well you see there's this thing I've been working on, and no one takes me seriously when I say that it's going to work…but I know it well and it's really heard to explain to you with out sounding like an idiot so if you want to know more you can swing by my dorm room and just to let you know I'm not just saying all this to hit on you…here is my theory and…" I stopped mid sentence and looked up and sure enough there he was, Wolf boy turned too, and frowned, Willow saw the look and cocked an eyebrow at the two of us leather jacket guy started to move towards us.

"Uh yah so you can read that over, my dorm number and location is on the back page and so is my cell number…I gotta…gotta go uh to my next class see yah…and sorry uh about the tripping you thing uh…"

"Oz" he stated and held out his hand…I grinned and took it.

"Uh…shinnies…see you…see you around"

I turned and walked really fast down the hall and out on to the grounds.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit he found me how the hell did he find me this is so not cool, why, why can't he just leave me alone?

I sighed and made my way over to the cafeteria, I heard foot steps behind and braised my self for…whatever he was going to do this time.

"Hay, hay wait up…" I heard Willow running after me with the wolf boy…Oz I mean.

I stopped and turned to them looking behind them and seeing him, he was glaring at OZ and Willow for getting in his way…I chewed on my bottom lip and then smiled at them.

"What did I forget to give you a page or something?"

"No I just wanted to walk with you…to your next class since we all have the same class you no as in Drama" I blinked and grinned Impishly.

"Oh yah right…hehe sorry forgot…duh"

"Ok guess what…since we seem to have nothing to do today why not play truth or dare?"

I looked up at Miss Street and cocked an eyebrow she smiled at me sweetly, a little too sweetly and I new what she was up to.

"Uh how about we not alright…?"

"Your out voted and out numbered there boy-o so shut up sit down and wait for your name to be called." I huffed and flipped up side down she cocked an eyebrow Willow reached over and pocked me in the stomach dragging her nails down the cloth bring it down with her tell my face was covered and my stomach and chest was bare I toppled over and landed on Oz yet again.

"Well hello Governor" I said and sat up straddling him…then I did a flip off him…she had challenged me and I was going to go all out today.

"So tell me sweet teach why the hell do we have nothing to do today?"

"Cause I was to dam bored to put any of that slop shit I'm suppose to be teaching you in to any kind of real order"

"Hm nice teach"

"Alright this is how it's going to work, you put these on and the fist person you touch you kiss, and since there are more girls in here then guys I don't want any squeamishness about two guys kissing each other since I may just have to punish you guys with a skit about guy and guy relationship"

"Harpy…" I yelled across the room, she hissed at me and made her tutu sound.

"Now, now don't start" I smiled and sighed we all got up and went to grab a blind fold…she cocked an eyebrow at me when I came up and looked at her.

Alright here we go, the best tong action well win the prize of a free lunch for a week…"

"Ooo you dirty trickster you and your free food" I laughed and then the music started to play I didn't move the much, but when I felt a hand on my back I shivered and turned it was Him it was wolf boy…OOOOO.

I felt his hands slide up my arm and I was about to turn away cause I had caught 'HIS' sent 'HE' was there standing in the door way. But Oz grabbed me and held me in place, his fingers digging in to my arms, I moved towards him and I felt his breath ghost across my skin, and then his lips were on mine, and I couldn't stop the shiver from running up my spin.

I felt his hand go to the small of my back and I never pictured him being the forward type but then again I could have been wrong. I felt his nails dig in threw my shirt and knew that I would have indents on my back for a few days, I had whimpered at that, he had let go and I had back up in to the a wall…shit, shit, shit…why now why here

I hissed in my mind I yanked the blind fold off and turned to stare at him, his jaw was clenched but he realized the challenge what I didn't except when I turned to face OZ was the he would understand what he had done as well.

His eyes had changed and he had that look in them that wolf look that had that ability to taunt with out words, I shook my head and stepped away from both of them tell they turned that hungry gaze my way, I stopped and bite in to my lower lip then sighed there really wasn't nothing for it other then to ride it out and hope the they didn't kill each other.

The class was over and Willow had to take off to go hunt down Buffy one of her other friends, Oz staid to keep me company…and to protect his clam…though I didn't think he really had any right to me yet…after all it was just a kiss and he hadn't marked me yet…for a werewolf to chose a mate there first has to be an attraction which doesn't seem to be a problem, then he has to bite you…mark you as his…his own…he does this to every one in his pack the only problem with that is…most pure blood lines of werewolf have their own packs, those that are changed can either be aloud in to pack and chose a mate that way or they can become what is known as a Mutt…a none Pack Wolf…there aren't that many but those that are out there have to be monitored.

I know all this cause I was born in to a Pack…the only one that still held with Pack Law and still had dealings with the other beings…you know Demons, Vamps, witch's, most paranormal stuff that happens…we don't middle in other's affairs…some ass hole wants to take over the world we may point the right people in the right direction every once and a while but we have a few mutts to monitor….to many for us to be wasting time on saving the world from every ass hole that tried to take it over.

"Yo Oz man who's this one…?" I turn in time to knock in to a built chest, I look up in to brown eyes and squeaked, I step back and he was there by my side glaring at the other two that were behind me.

"Get away from him..." he was growling now not such a good thing when you think about it, "You can't have him he's mine…" He grabbed me and yanked me against him I tried to pull away and shake my head.

"I do not belong to you…I am not yours stop this now this is stupid…I am no longer in the pack you have no clam to me and no right to me either…they were here before you…and besides I reject you any way so why the hell do you keep coming around…" I was stopped by a well placed fist to the face…his fist I hadn't been paying attention if I had maybe I could have stopped what had happened next.

Oz and his friend jumped in to action Jas was backing up blocking blows that were made to his body, the others seemed to be able to keep pace with him, it was two against one and that was it….he went down and when he did I got up and went to Oz taking the other boy's hand as well showing him that I had made my chose he did not stand a chance.

(I was a keeper…I was a runt but a keeper none the less…it happened mostly because of the stupid doctors that fucked around with the genetic code to much.

I could get pregnant…the only way for the child to come out of my stomach was a C-section but it keeping the child to term was hard, harder for runts then it was for a full grown keepers.)

I tugged on their hands and pulled them back we turned and I fought against the urge to look back at the man on the grass doing that would have showed weakness something neither of these men deserved after sticking up for me.

We moved across the campus their arms over my body, the taller one had his arm over my shoulder, Oz had his rapped around my waste.

I kept my face passive and controlled the urge to shrug them off and run for the hills…I had been kicked out of the pack for not fallowing the mating ritual….the only problem was that It hadn't been my fault I would have picked Erin if it hadn't been for the asshole. By the time we got back to my dorm I was pissed…I wanted to kill him, I wanted to break him the way he had that night….he had no right to be here…he didn't have the right to me I had rejected him and he didn't get it he never left well enough alone. I walked over to the window and looked out the over the campus and saw him right there, I backed up knocking in to the other man.

"Oh shit I'm sorry…sorry…" I stopped speaking when I heard Oz's low growl and felt hands pull me against a broad chest.

"He's standing there staring at us…I don't like him"

"You shouldn't…and…and you should stay away from him…he's smarter then he seems and he might hurt you I don't…I don't want him to hurt you either of you and…" I looked up at the other man, and smiled at him.

"Oh I'm Xander…"

"Xander…I should thank you two for saving me back there…he's one of those assholes that don't know when to take no for an answer and instead make it worse for every one else."

"So what's up with the whole you and him thing?" Xander asked

"Well he thought he could have me I told him other wise…and not to mention told him were to go and how to get there after he nearly killed one of my friends…he was a jealous idiot and I didn't like him at all" I shrugged and smiled at both of them.

"So what's good about this town?"

We were sitting in a club I couldn't remember the name of it…Oz was on stage with his band and he was playing the guitar….he was hot…so was the Xander character he was funny, sexy as hell, and a were' he had been turned by Oz one night when he had gotten free, and so Oz and Xander hung out a lot just cause of that fact…most times from what I've heard the pup's don't usually stay around as long as Xander has with Oz with out there being some sort of relationship going on. But I didn't ask it wasn't my place to ask such questions…really I shouldn't ask.

"So are you and Oz sleeping with each other?" I asked taking a sip of my drink and waiting, I heard Xander chook on his drink and I cocked an eyebrow…play the card.

"Oh I'm sorry was that not something to ask in public?" I took another drink for my coke and looked up at Oz I felt the air shift and looked back over only to find that Xander wasn't in front of me any more he was behind me, he brushed my hair of my shoulder and I felt his teeth graze the soft sensitive spot right there, I shuddered and my power picked up a notch, Oz's eyes snapped over to us and I could see him fighting for control is was a good thing that this was his last set or else there would be some big problems.

"Why would you ask that?"

"I'm sorry…" I shuddered as his hand went roaming over my stomach, I whimpered when I felt his tong slide over my neck…what he was doing right now was reminding me of my place…I shouldn't have asked him that I really wasn't any of my business.

"No you're not your just scared…" He growled in my ear, the site was done and Oz was packing up Xander pulled me back stage and grabbed a few things one growl from him and I was picking things up and taking them out to Oz's van, we dropped the stuff of at Chases place the drummer and then we went back to Xander's house.

I went threw the door and kept my head down, Xander grabbed me and spun me around, Oz was on me in a second, I could fell both of them pressed against me, I whimpered at the felling of their bulges pressed against my body, Xander was the right size that it hit me right on my ass, Oz was the right size cause his hit me on my crotch.

"Mmmm please…I can't" I shook my head and started to move I couldn't stand still not with the heat and their scent moving over me like that and the felling of them, both of them…gods save me.

"No we shouldn't be doing this…we….we can't…please I mustn't do this…" I gasped and arched up as Xander's fingers ran under my shirt against my bare flesh.

"Why can't we…we want you we can smell you need…you want us just as bad…give me a real reason to stop…A real reason why we shouldn't do this and we'll stop…just tell us…why…give us reason!" Oz hissed in my ear but my brain was already on the way to a complete shut down as their mouths covered the exposed skin on my neck.

My shirt was gone…when had that happened couldn't tell you to focused on the hands and the mouth and the tong…my pants were down over my hips left to fall around my feet along with my boxers.

I couldn't think…all I could do was feel…them, their body heat, their nails, their hands, fingers, tongs and mouths…..fuckinggods.

"Mmmm…Ooo" I shivered and bite down on my lip.

I felt my stomach tighten…I arched up against the on slot of heat and the felling that was curling in my stomach, I could fell my self at the edge and wasn't like I needed a push after it had been how long since I had lost gotten lade.

I whimpered when Oz took on of my harden nipples between his teeth and sucked, I grabbed on to his head to keep him in place and couldn't help but brush back against Xander….No…wait things like this aren't suppose to move this fast…OOO FUCK

I climaxed…semen shoot out covering my stomach his hand and part of his cloths. I looked away from them…felling a faint blush creeping up on me I could fell my skin heat and knew that my entire body was blushed from my head to my toes, I shivered and tried to get my breathing back to normal, trying to move away form them…their heat…their scent that sent my mind spinning my blood rushing threw my head.

Oh gods…why…why them…I can't I can't

I felt Xander pull me back and then he spun me around and pushed me up against the wall as he started licking me clean, Oz moved up beside them both working either side of me…I shivered and gasped at the felling that was erupting from my body, I watched as they both took their cloths off and then every thought left my brain when I felt some one's mouth close over my shaft…I arched up and my hips were pinned to the wall I held my self still and Oz moved back up and kissed me I could taste my self on his tong I slide in…moving deeper in to his mouth tasting my salt on his lips and a gasped as Xander did this wonderful thing with his tong.

"Ooo oh gods…I can't I'm….Ooo" I arched as another cascade of my seed poured out of my and in to the mouth of the waiting man at my feet. I felt claws dig in to the flesh at my back I moaned and kissed Oz deeper…when he pulled back and looked down they both nodded I arched my neck and body for both of them and then felt there teeth sink in to my flesh…I arched even further, tell it was just them holding me up.

I lay their on the floor staring up at Xander and wondering why I had let this go on…then I realized that I had needed them just as much as they had needed me and that there was really nothing I could do about it I was sated, I was happy, this was right…this was perfect. I smiled up at him he lent down and kissed me, and as he was kissing me I felt his erection pushing at my ass and I lifted up to give him better access. I felt him push and I gasped he hushed me, I whimpered when he pushed then arched as the pain ebbed to pleasure…pure hot sweet pleaser…I thrust against him and he took that as sign to move, I rapped my legs around his waste angling them so that he was pushing in to me deeper with out my legs having to be pushed up against my stomach. I felt him touch my prostate and I gasped and arched digging my nails in to his back he repeated it…he had me gasping for every breath I took and meeting every thrust he made…Xander looked behind him and I arched up and looked over his shoulder sure enough there was Oz sliding in to Xander…the way Xander bucked in to me had me seeing stars, my body was off the floor and I could fell him pushing in to my Core…

"Oh fucking Christ, don't please I, Ooo…" I arched as I felt my body open to him not just to him but to Oz's power as while it pulled them both in…and I felt their power's roll inside me like their beast's were moving between us…I arched under them and saw stars…then nothing but the felling and heat was driving my body.

I can't remember when we stopped or what really happened that night but the next thing I know I'm waking up in the bed with Oz facing me and Xander spooning my back.

I looked over at the clock on the bedside table it was four in the morning…holly Hanna…as if that wasn't bad enough I could fell my morning erection coming to life, I whimpered as I tried to move out from between them and brushed against Xander's proud morning erection, my ass sensitive from last nights sex-a-thon.

I heard a chuckle behind me and felt his hand pushing my leg over Oz's and I looked down to see Oz's eyes on me… I shivered and moaned as I felt him push in to me.

And after a wonderful day spent with the two of them I finally got a full nights sleep with out fear of being attacked, or of being alone…I felt like I belonged.

For the first time since leaving him I felt…SAFE.

* * *

let me know if I should go on with this or not...please? 


End file.
